


The Mandalorian's Blaster

by angelbbbyy420



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: You accidentally walk in on Mando masturbating and one thing leads to another…
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	The Mandalorian's Blaster

The ship came in late at night landing with a bang and ungodly hiss. And your father, being one of the only technicians on this remote planet, was charged with fixing up the almost unsavable pile of metal.

But with the ship also came forbidden temptation. The Mandalorian. His voice mediated through the helmet was rough but soothing. His broad shoulders were accentuated by his heavy armor. He paid almost no attention to you. He drove you wild.

The ship repairs were extensive and took much longer than the Mandalorian had expected. Although he was anxious to leave, the outlying location was a good hideout for the time being. But the planet had other charms as well. He was glad that the helmet made him unreadable and stoic as he blushed and smiled freely at your presence.

He liked to watch you as you worked; you had a way of biting your lip in determination that he found dangerously alluring.

When he was alone, or when the Child was sleeping, he would think of your face radiant in the double suns. He would picture your lips, imagining them on his, or kissing down his neck. On nights when he was particularly lonely, he would picture your lips around his cock.

___

After weeks of hard labor, the repairs were finally done. Wiping your slightly greasy hands on your already dirty pants you entered the ship to inform Mando. Despite having been on board the Razor Crest many times to mend bad wiring, or to adjust the steering, this time you tried to take in the tiny details of the ship. Quietly moving through the belly, you let your hand drift over the tiny buttons and dials, silently memorizing the ship’s contours. You would miss it and its mysterious owner.

You approached the ladder leading up to the cabin. As you ascended, you heard heavy breathing. Curious, you peeped up over the last rung of the ladder, eyes widening at what you saw.

The doors separating the cabin off from the rest of the ship were open. Mando’s back was turned to you. From where you stood you couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but you instantly knew. He sighed deeply, the noise surprisingly unmediated by the helmet, which had carefully been placed on the dial board. His head was thrown back against the pilot’s seat, brown curls catching on the static of the chair’s upholstery.

Mando pumped his hand over his hard length. Slick from his own spit, he tightly closed his eyes as his thumb passed over his sensitive tip. He imagined that it was your hand stroking him up and down. He imagined your elegant lips inches away from his waiting cock which throbbed with anticipation for what was to come. 

Opening your mouth, you would slowly swirl your tongue around him collecting his precum. He imagined how you would drop your lips down and even further down still, expertly sucking him with hollowed out cheeks. Mando wanted nothing more than the sensation of your warm mouth to replace his pitiful hand.

Watching him from the ladder, you felt embarrassed to have caught him in such an intimate moment. But you couldn’t deny the rush of wetness between your legs as you listened to his moans of pleasure. Your sense of propriety overcame your desire and you decided that it was best to leave him to himself.

Climbing down the ladder, your foot slipped on the last rung and you dropped loudly to the floor. Panic swept over you, and trying to act nonchalant, like you hadn’t just been watching the Mandalorian masturbating, you kicked at the wall and flipped random switches along the side panel.

The noise from the ship’s belly drew Mando out of his fantasy. Quickly putting himself away, he grabbed for his helmet and went to investigate. He found you pressing buttons and pulling on pipes.

“Can I help you?”

You looked up pretending to be surprised. “Oh Mando, good news. I came to let you know that we’ve finished all the repairs. The ship’s good as new.”

Casually shoving your hands into your pockets you squinted at him, wondering if he knew about your act of voyeurism.

“Good.” He said curtly.

Overtaken by your own good humor you asked, “Mando, is everything okay? You seem a little…bothered.”

Under the helmet, his eyebrows raised. _What did she see_? He thought to himself. “You just caught me by surprise. I was just,” he cleared his throat, “fixing my blaster.”

You nodded pursing your lips. “Oh, your blaster. I didn’t know it needed fixing.” The innuendo didn’t pass unnoticed.

Your face must have given you away. He reached out and grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him. Pinned between him and the wall, your chest brushed against the cold metal of his beskar. His breathing was steady but gravelly through the helmet. You wanted to badly to see his eyes, you imagined them to be honey brown. Reaching your hand up you traced the contours of the helmet with your fingers, feeling the metal’s sharp lines.

A moment of trust and understanding passed between you. Dropping your hand, you palmed his still hard cock over his pants. His breath hitched. Satisfied with the response, you slipped your hand under the fabric—an easy movement with his belt still undone from his earlier activities.

He was warm in your hand. His hot skin contrasted the cold formality of the beskar. He leveraged himself on the wall, his gloved hand spreading wide to prop himself up. With the other he caressed your face and neck.

You listened to his appreciative sighs as you stroked his length. Heavy in your hand, you could feel a prominent vein pulsating with every flick of your wrist. The soft leather of his glove felt like heaven on your skin, the affectionate touches left you feeling breathless and very aroused.

Dropping to your knees, you pulled his pants down just far enough to reveal his needy cock. Looking at him innocently through your eyelashes you licked a hot stripe from base to tip. His hand fisted on the wall. You repeated the action two more times leaving his dick glossy with your spit.

Sucking him into your mouth, you could feel his arousal warm on your tongue. Pushing your lips further down his length, you moaned, surprised by how much you enjoyed the taste.

Using your hands and mouth to massage his cock, your head bobbed faster against him. Your lips slid down him with increasing ease; your drool dripping down your chin was a sinful sensation, one that mirrored the growing wetness between your legs.

Mando grabbed a fistful of your hair, moving you to a quicker pace. Your cheeks hollowed as he involuntarily rolled his hips in time to the pull of your lips. Above you he murmured erotic nonsense as he allowed himself to be overcome with desire.

Suddenly he pushed your shoulder away. “Get up.” He commanded; his low voice sent a wave of lust through you.

As you stood, he pushed you to face the wall. Mando grabbed your hips, bringing your ass in line with his lap. You gently circled your hips, teasing him. Tugging on your work pants you felt his ungloved fingers tracing across your skin. He followed the curve of your waist down your hips. He cupped your ass and then brought his hand to your throbbing core.

Mando smiled to himself when he felt your slick heat. His fingers collected your arousal, circling around your clit. You bucked your hips back against him, buzzing electricity coursing through your body. Sliding his fingers back, he pushed into your entrance, curving up to press against you in the most delicious way.

Gasping, you opened your legs wider and rocked your hips in time with his fingers.

“You’re so wet.” His voice was calm, but his dick twitching against your ass made you think he was anything but.

“Then fuck me.” Practically begging, you knew you were dripping down his knuckles. You wanted to feel him deep inside you, filling you completely.

With your arousal on his hand, Mando stroked his dick and positioned himself at your entrance.

That was when you heard your name being called near the ship’s ramp.

“That’s my dad.” You groaned, grabbing for your pants. Mando didn’t reply, but helped you pull the fabric up. As he adjusted his own clothes, you reached for his belt fastening it for him with a teasing smile.

As you walked out of the ship, Mando’s voice stopped you. “I don’t know if I’ll ever come back here.”

“Don’t worry, you will. Next time your blaster needs fixing…well, you know where to find me.” 


End file.
